Dennis McCarthy
03/07/1945 - Estados Unidos Música en ST: *TNG: **"Encounter at Farpoint" (101/102)(1987) **"Haven" (105)(1987) **"The Last Outpost" (107)(1987) **"Justice" (109)(1987) **"Hide and Q" (111)(1987) **"The Big Goodbye" (113)(1988) **"Angel One" (115)(1988) **"Home Soil" (117)(1988) **"Coming of Age" (119)(1988) **"The Arsenal of Freedom" (121)(1988) **"Symbiosis" (123)(1988) **"Conspiracy" (125)(1988) **"The Child" (127)(1988) **"Elementary, Dear Data" (129)(1988) **"The Schizoid Man" (131)(1989) **"Unnatural Selection" (133)(1989) **"The Measure of a Man" (135)(1989) **"The Dauphin" (136)(1989) **"Contagion" (137)(1989) **"Time Squared" (139)(1989) **"Pen Pals" (141)(1989) **"Samaritan Snare" (143)(1989) **"Manhunt" (145)(1989) **"Peak Performance" (147)(1989) **"The Ensigns of Command" (149)(1989) **"The Survivors" (151)(1989) **"The Bonding" (153)(1989) **"The Enemy" (155)(1989) **"The Vengeance Factor" (157)(1989) **"The Hunted" (159)(1990) **"Deja Q" (161)(1990) **"Yesterday's Enterprise" (163)(1990) **"Sins of the Father" (165)(1990) **"Captain's Holiday" (167)(1990) **"Hollow Pursuits" (169)(1990) **"The Most Toys" (170)(1990) **"Sarek" (171)(1990) **"Transfigurations" (173)(1990) **"Suddenly Human" (176)(1990) **"Family" (178)(1990) **"Remember Me" (179)(1990) **"Legacy" (180)(1990) **"Future Imperfect" (182)(1990) **"The Loss" (184)(1990) **"The Wounded" (186)(1991) **"Clues" (188)(1991) **"Galaxy's Child" (190)(1991) **"Identity Crisis" (192)(1991) **"Qpid" (194)(1991) **"Half a Life" (196)(1991) **"The Host" (197)(1991) **"The Mind's Eye" (198)(1991) **"Redemption, Part I" (200)(1991) **"Redemption, Part II" (201)(1991) **"Ensign Ro" (203)(1991) **"Disaster" (205)(1991) **"Unification, Part I" (208)(1991) **"Unification, Part II" (207)(1991) **"New Ground" (210)(1992) **"Violations" (212)(1992) **"Conundrum" (214)(1992) **"Ethics" (216)(1992) **"Cause and Effect" (218)(1992) **"Cost of Living" (220)(1992) **"Imaginary Friend" (222)(1992) **"The Next Phase" (224)(1992) **"Time's Arrow, Part I" (226)(1992) **"Time's Arrow, Part II" (227)(1992) **"Man of the People" (229)(1992) **"Schisms" (231)(1992) **"Rascals" (233)(1992) **"The Quality of Life" (235)(1992) **"Ship in a Bottle" (238)(1993) **"Tapestry" (241)(1993) **"Lessons" (245)(1993) **"Suspicions" (248)(1993) **"Second Chances" (250)(1993) **"Timescape" (251)(1993) **"Liaisons" (254)(1993) **"Phantasms" (258)(1993) **"Attached" (260)(1993) **"Force of Nature" (261)(1993) **"Parallels" (263)(1993) **"Homeward" (265)(1994) **"Thine Own Self" (268)(1994) **"Masks" (269)(1994) **"Genesis" (271)(1994) **"Firstborn" (273)(1994) **"Bloodlines" (274)(1994) **"All Good Things..." (277)(1994) *Serie "Star Trek: Deep Space Nine" (1993/1999) - Tema Principal *DS9: **"Emissary" (721)(1993) **"Babel" (405)(1993) **"Captive Pursuit" (406)(1993) **"Q-Less" (407)(1993) **"The Passenger" (409)(1993) **"Move Along Home" (410)(1993) **"Vortex" (412)(1993) **"Battle Lines" (413)(1993) **"The Storyteller" (414)(1993) **"The Forsaken" (417)(1993) **"Duet" (419)(1993) **"In the Hands of the Prophets" (420)(1993) **"The Homecoming" (421)(1993) **"The Circle" (422)(1993) **"The Siege" (423)(1993) **"Invasive Procedures" (424)(1993) **"Melora" (426)(1993) **"Rules of Acquisition" (427)(1993) **"Second Sight" (429)(1993) **"Sanctuary" (430)(1993) **"The Alternate" (432)(1994) **"Whispers" (434)(1994) **"Paradise" (435)(1994) **"Playing God" (437)(1994) **"Blood Oath" (439)(1994) **"The Maquis, Part II" (441)(1994) **"The Wire" (442)(1994) **"Crossover" (443)(1994) **"The Jem'Hadar" (446)(1994) **"Meridian" (454)(1994) **"Fascination" (456)(1994) **"Past Tense, Part I" (457)(1995) **"Life Support" (459)(1995) **"Destiny" (461)(1995) **"Prophet Motive" (462)(1995) **"Distant Voices" (464)(1995) **"The Die Is Cast" (467)(1995) **"Explorers" (468)(1995) **"Facets" (471)(1995) **"The Way of the Warrior" (718)(1995) **"The Visitor" (476)(1995) **"Indiscretion" (477)(1995) **"Homefront" (483)(1996) **"Crossfire" (485)(1996) **"Accession" (489)(1996) **"Hard Time" (491)(1996) **"Shattered Mirror" (492)(1996) **"Body Parts" (497)(1996) **"Apocalypse Rising" (499)(1996) **"...Nor the Battle to the Strong" (502)(1996) **"Trials and Tribble-ations" (503)(1996) **"Rapture" (508)(1996) **"For the Uniform" (511)(1997) **"In Purgatory's Shadow" (512)(1997) **"Doctor Bashir, I Presume" (514)(1997) **"A Simple Investigation" (515)(1997) **"Blaze of Glory" (521)(1997) **"A Time to Stand" (525)(1997) **"Behind the Lines" (528)(1997) **"You Are Cordially Invited..." (531)(1997) **"The Magnificent Ferengi" (534)(1997) **"Far Beyond the Stars" (538)(1998) **"Change of Heart" (540)(1998) **"Inquisition" (542)(1998) **"The Reckoning" (545)(1998) **"The Sound of Her Voice" (549)(1998) **"Image in the Sand" (551)(1998) **"Shadows and Symbols" (552)(1998) **"Once More Unto the Breach" (557)(1998) **"Prodigal Daughter" (561)(1999) **"The Emperor's New Cloak" (562)(1999) **"Inter Arma Enim Silent Leges" (565)(1999) **"Penumbra" (567)(1999) **"Extreme Measures" (573)(1999) **"What You Leave Behind" (575/576)(1999) *VOY: **"Parallax" (103)(1995) **"Phage" (105)(1995) **"Eye of the Needle" (107)(1995) **"Ex Post Facto" (108)(1995) **"State of Flux" (111)(1995) **"Heroes and Demons" (112)(1995) **"Jetrel" (115)(1995) **"Elogium" (118)(1995) **"The 37's" (120)(1995) **"Initiations" (121)(1995) **"Parturition" (123)(1995) **"Tattoo" (125)(1995) **"Cold Fire" (126)(1995) **"Resistance" (128)(1995) **"Alliances" (131)(1996) **"Dreadnought" (134)(1996) **"Deadlock" (137)(1996) **"Resolutions" (141)(1996) **"Basics, Part I" (142)(1996) **"False Profits" (144)(1996) **"Basics, Part II" (146)(1996) **"The Swarm" (149)(1996) **"The Q and the Grey" (153)(1996) **"Macrocosm" (154)(1996) **"Coda" (158)(1997) **"Favorite Son" (162)(1997) **"Real Life" (164)(1997) **"Worst Case Scenario" (167)(1997) **"The Gift" (170)(1997) **"Day of Honor" (172)(1997) **"The Raven" (174)(1997) **"Year of Hell, Part I" (176)(1997) **"Year of Hell, Part II" (177)(1997) **"Concerning Flight" (179)(1997) **"Prey" (184)(1998) **"Vis à Vis" (188)(1998) **"Living Witness" (191)(1998) **"Hope and Fear" (194)(1998) **"Drone" (196)(1998) **"Nothing Human" (200)(1998) **"Timeless" (201)(1998) **"Infinite Regress" (203)(1998) **"Gravity" (205)(1999) **"Bliss" (209)(1999) **"The Disease" (210)(1999) **"Juggernaut" (215)(1999) **"Someone to Watch Over Me" (216)(1999) **"Relativity" (218)(1999) **"Survival Instinct" (222)(1999) **"Tinker, Tenor, Doctor, Spy" (224)(1999) **"The Voyager Conspiracy" (229)(1999) **"Tsunkatse" (232)(2000) **"Virtuoso" (234)(2000) **"Ashes to Ashes" (238)(2000) **"Life Line" (245)(2000) **"Unimatrix Zero, Part I" (246)(2000) **"Unimatrix Zero, Part II" (247)(2000) **"Critical Care" (250)(2000) **"Body and Soul" (255)(2000) **"Lineage" (258)(2001) **"Workforce, Part I" (262)(2001) **"Workforce, Part II" (263)(2001) **"Natural Law" (268)(2001) **"Renaissance Man" (270)(2001) *ENT: **"Broken Bow" (721)(2001) **"Strange New World" (104)(2001) **"Breaking the Ice" (108)(2001) **"Fortunate Son" (110)(2001) **"Sleeping Dogs" (115)(2002) **"Oasis" (120)(2002) **"Shockwave, Part I" (126)(2002) **"Shockwave, Part II" (128)(2002) **"Dead Stop" (131)(2002) **"The Communicator" (134)(2002) **"Stigma" (140)(2003) **"Future Tense" (142)(2003) **"Cogenitor" (148)(2003) **"The Expanse" (152)(2003) **"The Xindi" (153)(2003) **"Impulse" (157)(2003) **"Twilight" (160)(2003) **"Carpenter Street" (163)(2003) **"Doctor's Orders" (168)(2004) **"Damage" (171)(2004) **"Countdown" (175)(2004) **"Storm Front, Part II" (178)(2004) **"Borderland" (180)(2004) **"Kir'Shara" (185)(2004) **"Observer Effect" (187)(2005) **"The Aenar" (190)(2005) **"In a Mirror, Darkly, Part I" (194)(2005) **"In a Mirror, Darkly, Part II" (195)(2005) **"These Are the Voyages..." (198)(2005) *Film " " (1994) *VideoJuego "Star Trek: Borg" (1996) *VideoJuego "Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - Harbinger" (1996) *Evento "Star Trek: The Experience - Borg Invasion 4D" (2004) Otros Trabajos Destacados: *Serie "Dinastía" (1981) *Miniserie "V: The Final Battle" (1984) *Serie "V" (1984) *Serie "The Twilight Zone" (1985) *Serie "MacGyver" (1985) *Serie "Tinny Toon Adventures" (1990) *Música de la 63° Edición de la Entrega de los Oscar's (1991) *Serie "Sliders" (1995) *Serie "Stargate SG-1" (1997) *Film "The Scorpion King" (2002) - Música Adicional (no acreditado) *Serie "The Dresden Files" (2007) - Conductor Reconocimientos: *Nominado a los Premios Emmy en el Año 1989 en el Rubro "Mejor Composición Musical para Serie Dramática" por el episodio de . *Nominado a los Premios Emmy en el Año 1990 en el Rubro "Mejor Composición Musical para Serie Dramática" por el episodio de . *Nominado a los Premios Emmy en el Año 1991 en el Rubro "Mejor Composición Musical para Serie Dramática" por el episodio de . *Ganador del Premio Emmy en el Año 1992 en el Rubro "Mejor Composición Musical para Serie Dramática" por el episodio de *Ganador del Premio Emmy en el Año 1993 en el Rubro "Mejor Tema Principal para Serie Dramática" por el tema principal de "Star Trek: Deep Space Nine". *Nominado a los Premios Emmy en el Año 1994 en el Rubro "Mejor Composición Musical para Serie Dramática" por el episodio de *Nominado a los Premios Emmy en el Año 1995 en el Rubro "Mejor Composición Musical para Serie Dramática" por el episodio de . *Nominado a los Premios Emmy en el Año 2001 en el Rubro "Mejor Composición Musical para Serie Dramática" por el episodio de . *Nominado a los Premios Emmy en el Año 2003 en el Rubro "Mejor Composición Musical para Serie Dramática" por el episodio de . Links: * de:Dennis McCarthy en:Dennis McCarthy McCarthy, Dennis